One method of achieving the sterilization of a female, particularly a human female, is the transcervical introduction of tissue adhesives or tissue-occluding and -destroying agents to occlude or destroy the fallopian tubes. A contrast-pressure technique for female sterilization has been suggested, wherein balloon cannulae have been used to introduce and confine material into the cornua and the fallopian tubes, and an organosilicon polymer or rubber has been suggested as a tubal-occluding agent (See "The Contrast Pressure Technique for Female Sterilization" by Thomas S. Moulding et al, Contraception, May 1976, Vol. 13, No. 5, pages 547-557).
An instrument-delivery system for the delivery consistently of low-viscosity material to the interstitial and isthmic portions of the fallopian tubes in an outpatient technique has been described (see "Single-application Fertility-regulating Device: Description of a New Instrument" , Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol., Jan. 1, 1977, pages 86-90, Ralph M. Richart et al). However, this device is not wholly satisfactory in that it is a relatively complex mechanical device of high cost, and is not adapted for the delivery and use of polymeric-occluding agents.